All or Nothing
by Nala Matter
Summary: Un túnel, un accidente y un cambio para todos. Después de que colisionaran más de nueve autos en la autopista central, sus protagonistas tendrán que afrontar las perdidas, los reproches y los lamentos. ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Podrá Edward encontrar a Bella… viva?
1. Chapter 1

*** Nombre de la autora: **Nala Matter

*** Nombre de la beta: **Patto Moleres

*** Categoría: **Dulce

*** Nombre del OS: **All or Nothing**  
**

*** Summary:** Un túnel, un accidente y un cambio para todos. Después de que colisionaran más de nueve autos en la autopista central, sus protagonistas tendrán que afrontar las pérdidas, los reproches y los lamentos. ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Podrá Edward encontrar a Bella… viva?**  
**

**Todo o Nada**

**Summary: **Un túnel, un accidente y un cambio para todos. Después de que colisionaran más de nueve autos en la autopista central, sus protagonistas tendrán que afrontar las pérdidas, los reproches y los lamentos. ¿Sobrevivirán? ¿Podrá Edward encontrar a Bella… viva?

**Sólo por un minuto,  
el plateado cielo bifurcado,  
te iluminó como una estrella  
que seguiré.**

**¿Qué pasaría si esta tormenta terminara?  
Y no nos dejara nada,  
excepto un recuerdo,  
un eco distante.**

**Pintado con llamas  
un trueno todo desnudo.  
Sé el rayo en mí  
que caiga implacablemente.**

**(When the storm end? – Snow Patrol)**

**...**

Ella sólo sintió el golpe. Él sólo vio los destellos. Y lo demás se detuvo. Tiempo y espacio reducidos en un suspiro de pérdida.

Como el sonido de mil cristales estallando fue lo último que escuchó Edward antes de caer en la oscuridad absoluta. Todo se movió en cámara lenta hasta el último instante. Bella, por su parte, lo vio todo. Unió su mano con la de él y en una última acción susurró un leve: _"te amo"._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un fuerte sonido lo despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la potente luz que casi lo encandilaba. Se enderezó y vio sus manos algo rotas. También sintió que algo bajaba por su frente lentamente, pasó la mano por su rostro observando algo rojo y espeso. _¿Sangre?,_ pensó. _¿Qué hace esa sangre ahí?_

Buscó a su alrededor algún indicio que le dijera qué es lo que pasaba. Y se halla sin saber qué es lo que hacía allí. ¿Dónde estaba?

Instintivamente pensó en alguien: Bella.

¿Dónde estaba?

No paraba de hacerse esa pregunta. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era su camioneta, pero… ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Y por qué tenía ese incesante pitido en su cabeza? Decidió investigar y bajarse del auto. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Pensó, _¿a caso estaré drogado? _

Sentía un millar de bocinas tocar pero no veía ningún vehículo del cual pudiesen venir. La puerta sonó al abrirla y a penas puso los pies sobre el cemento recordó: Bella venía con él.

De eso estaba cien por ciento seguro aunque… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Lo había dejado abandonado allí? Y la misma pregunta lo embargaba de nuevo: ¿dónde estaba?

Comenzó a caminar intentando reconocer el lugar. Caminó por un largo rato pero se dio cuenta que no avanza a ninguna parte.

Intentó con el mayor esfuerzo el recordar qué era lo último que había hecho. De nuevo se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Bella. Lo último que había hecho había sido con ella. _Cenar_, pensó, _no eso no. Íbamos a cenar_. Tocó sus bolsillos en busca de su celular para así poder llamar a Bella y poder resolver todo este embrollo. Pero estaban vacíos.

— ¡Diablos! —exclamó, pasando su mano por su cabeza nervioso.

Decidió que lo mejor sería volver a su auto y encontrar su celular o sino volver a casa. Quizá Bella estaba allí y él sólo no lo recordaba.

Caminó y caminó, pero nada. Parecía como si siguiera en el mismo punto. ¿Qué sucedía? No recordaba haber avanzado tanto como para no encontrar su auto. Se detuvo a un lado de la carretera apoyándose en la pared. No conseguía nada con alterarse, se dijo a sí mismo. Pasó sus manos por su chaqueta para ver si encontraba algo allí. Y lo hizo.

Estaba su cajetilla de cigarros con uno solo y su encendedor.

— Dios existe —dijo en voz alta—. Al menos te tengo a ti —volvió a decir mirando al cigarrillo. Lo sacó de la caja y lo encendió con los nervios persiguiéndolo. Aunque Edward no lo quisiera admitir, estar con una de esas armas mortales entre sus labios era su necesidad y una de las mayores razones por las cuales él y Bella discutían.

Apenas le dio una calada sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba. Continuó caminando con el cigarrillo en su boca y a medida que avanzaba sentía que el camino era más y más largo. Y de pronto se vio sólo allí de nuevo; el cigarro se había acabado. Volvió a maldecir y se sentó en el medio de la calle. Hacía frío y para calentarse frotó sus manos una contra la otra.

— ¡Edward! —Escuchó que gritaron—. ¡Edward!

Miró hacia todos lados buscándola.

— ¡¿Bella?! —Se levantó mirando hacia el frente—. ¿Dónde estás, Bella?

Y al gritar aquello una fuerte luz lo cegó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice venía corriendo a todo pulmón. Sentía como poco a poco le iba faltando el aire, y eso la impulsaba a mover más rápido sus piernas y así siguió hasta que llegó el momento en el que tuvo que detenerse. Tenía tanta rabia en su interior que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Su cola de cabello se movía de un lado al otro y el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo. Se arrimó a un árbol que había en el parque y abrió la botella que llevaba.

La noche no podía ser más bella, pensó. Una gran luna se asomaba dándole un encanto particular a esa noche. Su celular, que llevaba puesto en su brazo, comenzó a vibrar. Negó con su cabeza volviendo a sentir como la rabia volvía a su cuerpo.

Comenzó a correr nuevamente para alejar esos pensamientos que la alteraban, pero justo cuando emprendía su viaje, un fuerte ruido la detuvo. Algo explotó y la ensordeció casi por completo. Cientos de gritos venían de por doquier, justo en el lugar donde se hallaba podía verlo todo perfectamente. Unos autos volaron por el aire, el fuego comenzó a tomar cuerpo y sintió como el frío le calaba los huesos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Nueve, ocho, siete… —contaba Jasper mirando al microondas calentar su comida y haciendo girar la fuente. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó atento. Pero era más para hacer algo, para hacer algo y así no poder ver su celular. Los dedos le picaban por sacarlo y marcar su número. Para escuchar aunque sea el suspiro de ella. La extrañaba demasiado, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que su amor.

El sonido que le avisaba que ya estaba lista su comida lo distrajo. Se quedó por un largo rato mirando hacia adentro del microondas hasta que su amigo le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Si no te lo vas a comer tú, lo haré yo —le dijo riendo Peter.

Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios negó. Sacó la bandeja y la abrió; olía delicioso.

Pero en ese momento la luz roja comenzó a parpadear y la alarma sonó. Había una emergencia.

Todo mundo comenzó a ponerse sus trajes y Jasper con mucho pesar tuvo que dejar su comida en la mesa y partir a donde el deber lo llamaba.

Se puso el traje y el casco a velocidad máxima mientras se tiraba por la baranda hasta llegar al carro de bomberos. Algo le decía que esta iba a ser una larga noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuvo que tapar sus ojos debido al potente albor que lo había encandilado. Cuando abrió sus ojos vio que la luz había disminuido pero seguía allí; al final del túnel. Pensó que si la seguía podría llegar hacia el final de éste y así poder salir. Buscaría algún teléfono público y todo se solucionaría.

Al dar algunos pasos encontró un aro botado en el suelo. Le llamó la atención por la manera en la que brillaba, lo recogió y le pareció conocido. Claro que le era conocido; era de Bella.

No supo cómo, pero recordaba que era de ella. Una imagen se le vino a la cabeza:

Bella estaba sentada al lado de él, ella pasaba nerviosa su mano por su oreja moviendo el aro que tenía en ella. Edward se había quedado viéndola mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. Era tan bella, había pensado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se detenía a mirarla. Pero ahí estaba, la mujer más bella que había conocido y él como un idiota la había olvidado. Ese recuerdo lo llevó a otro. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en su casa. Eran las mismas paredes frías que recordaba.

— _¿La llamaste? —preguntó Bella. _

_Él estaba demasiado enojado y con esa voz que sabía que Bella odiaba, esa que era fría y calculada le respondió:_

— _¿Qué a caso no ves que tengo el teléfono en mis manos? —Estaba enojado, por todo y por nada. Quería encontrarla, todo había acabado tan mal._

_Bella lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos molesta pero aun así le habló._

— _Creo que deberíamos ir a su casa. Ella nos necesita. _

_Edward creía lo mismo. A pesar de que su matrimonio iba en picada, tenía ahora en sus manos un problema más grande; su familia se dividía. Se dividía de una manera tan desastrosa e irreparable que parecía que los pedazos nunca más iban a encajar en su lugar. _

_Vio a Bella pasar de un lado al otro, poniéndolo nervioso. _

— _¡Puedes parar! —le gritó sin querer. _

_Bella se detuvo al instante, lo miró y lo que Edward vio en sus ojos no lo olvidaría. Ellos también se estaban separando, de una manera en la que se veía imposible volver a repararlo. Bella no quiso seguir más con la espera. Tomó su bolso, las llaves del auto y salió por la puerta._

— _¿A dónde vas? —le alcanzó a decir Edward al verla salir._

—_A buscarla —contestó ella sin mirarlo. _

_Edward le quitó las llaves y él mismo encendió el auto, rogando para que Alice estuviera en su casa. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice veía como las llamas arrasaban con todo a su paso. No pudo mover ni un sólo músculo. Estaba pasmada en el medio del parque. Lo había visto todo. Fue impresionante para la joven de veintidós años ver como aquellos autos colisionaban unos tras otros y al ver como una seguidilla de gritos y llantos inundaron su cabeza.

Las sirenas comenzaron a hacer presencia y las luces rojas y azules pasaban frente a ella en un desfile mortal. No supo qué pero algo la arrastró hacia aquel accidente. Vio como la muchedumbre de personas se colmaban alrededor de la acera.

Los bomberos se estaban bajando de los carros. Su corazón se oprimió, él estaba aquí. Intentó buscarlo con la mirada pero los policías la empujaban a ella y a la multitud hacia atrás impidiéndole verlo. Comenzaron a poner la cinta amarilla y mientras seguía buscando con la mirada, lo que vio. Y el aire escapó de sus pulmones.

Allí, destrozada casi por completo, estaba la camioneta de Edward. Un grito desde el fondo de su pecho salió derrumbándola en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guardó el aro en su bolsillo y siguió caminando. Ya cansado después de unos minutos, decidió descansar un momento sentándose en el gélido suelo. Agradecía el haber salido de su casa con una chaqueta por el frío que marcaba su presencia imponente.

Volvió a pensar en Bella. Se preguntó a sí mismo en qué momento había dejado de ser aquella muchacha que le robaba los suspiros.

Él nunca había querido esto, ni el matrimonio, ni los tratamientos, ni nada. Edward sólo quería estar con Bella, pero todo se había complicado a medio camino. Todo lo que había hecho era por ella, para que ella fuera feliz.

Al menos eso pensaba, hasta ahora.

Allí, completamente solo, es cuando se daba cuenta que eso no había sido del todo cierto. Nunca quiso casarse, pero el día de su matrimonio había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Nunca quiso tener hijos, pero el día que Bella le dijo que estaba embarazada su mundo cambió por completo… Y nunca había querido tanto a una persona sin nunca antes haberla visto, hasta que supo que aquel bebé ya no nacería.

Él sabía todo esto aunque nunca lo había aceptado.

Y quizá, él no sólo había aceptado hacer todos esos tratamientos, todas esas esperas, no sólo por ella, sino por tener de nuevo esa alegría que había sentido esa vez.

Bajó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y recordando…

— _¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó Edward sin mostrar emoción alguna, y sin embargo, muriéndose por dentro. _

—_Estable —respondió el doctor—. Ya puede pasarla a ver. _

_Él no quería. No quería verla así. Esto había creado un espacio en su relación, un espacio que dentro de poco iba a crecer en un surco enorme. _

_La puerta estaba abierta, él sólo tuvo que asomarse a ella para verla. Ahí estaba, en esa cama enorme que la hacía ver tan pequeña. Con esa bata que la hacía ver aún más pálida y con su mirada perdida. _

_Odiaba los hospitales, pero más odiaba la situación en la que estaba. No sabía qué hacer. Ella era tan frágil, y aunque no lo admitiera, no quería perder a su esposa. _

_Lentamente, se acercó a ella. Posó con suma delicadeza sus dedos junto a los de ella y en una secreta caricia los rozó. Ella tomó su mano y la apretó, acariciando sus dedos. Bella estaba casi sentada en medio de la cama y tiró de Edward para que se acercara. Él entendió su mensaje y con aun más cuidado, se sentó a su lado. Con su otra mano acarició el rostro de ella. Sus ojos estaban tan apagados, Edward sólo quería traer de vuelta a la antigua Bella._

_Ella se acercó a él, e instintivamente Edward la abrazó y fue en ese momento, cuando Bella sintió los brazos del hombre que amaba, cuando se derrumbó por completo. Un pedazo de ella había muerto y no podía traerlo de vuelta. Y Edward sintió lo mismo. Juntos lloraron por algo que sabían, no recuperarían jamás. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jasper quedó impresionado ante tal tragedia. En su trabajo, había tenido que rescatar a miles de personas en diferentes catástrofes, pero esto se le escapaba de las manos. Tuvieron que llamar otra compañía para que los ayudaran. Habían sacado a lo menos cinco cadáveres hasta ahora entre los restos de armazones de autos y aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Era increíble la cantidad de heridos que había hasta ahora, al parecer habían estallado unas bombas. Jasper no podía siquiera imaginar cómo podían existir personas tan desquiciadas que hicieran estas cosas.

Habían podido controlar el fuego pero cada cierto tiempo uno que otro auto comenzaba a estallar y esto traía más caos. Jasper intentaba sacar los restos de una moto del camino cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Era ella.

Ahí estaba Alice tirada en el suelo llorando. En ese momento, su amor pudo con el orgullo y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Alice! —gritó para que así pudiese oírlo entremedio de tanto ruido.

Pero ella no lo escuchaba. Estaba perdida en una nube de dolor. Jasper llegó a su lado y la abrazó. Ella sintió la calidez de sus brazos.

—Jasper —dijo con la garganta apretada—. Ellos están allí. Oh por Dios, Jasper.

Ella siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Él sólo la abrazó, levantándola del suelo.

—Tengo que ir, tengo que verlos.

Alice se soltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia la línea amarilla.

—¡Alice, vuelve! —le gritó Jasper. Él justo la alcanzó tomándola de su mano.

—No puedes pasar, Alice.

—¡Por favor! Te lo pido, es mi hermano. Dios. —Su labio comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas bañaron su rostro. Ella estaba destrozada—. Por favor…

Jasper no pudo negarse. Nunca la había visto así y le partía el alma no poder ayudarla.

—Está bien —aceptó resignado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward pensó que se había quedado dormido.

Pasó sus manos por su cara y se preguntó cuántas horas habían pasado. Había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Se paró y miró hacia adelante; la luz seguía allí. Y lo que también encontró fue su anillo. Lo tomó entre sus dedos. No recordaba que se le hubiese caído. Volvió a ponerlo en su lugar, no sin antes darse cuenta de todo el significado que esto tenía.

Nunca había pensado en el matrimonio. Y de hecho, nunca quiso casarse. De pronto se vio envuelto en todo ese torbellino que era el matrimonio, sólo por Bella. Llevaban una gran vida los dos; solos. Pero al parecer hubo un error en la cuenta de las pastillas.

Ella le dijo que estaba embarazada. Y de una forma y otra las cosas se fueron dando hasta que tuvieron que casarse. Y ese fue otro error. El nunca haberle dicho que ese día fue el hombre más feliz. Ella estaba radiante, y no hubo momento en el que la amara más.

—_¿Crees que seremos felices? —le preguntó Bella susurrándole mientras bailaban. El bebé había crecido, ya que la barriga de Bella creaba un pequeño espacio entre los dos. _

—_No —dijo Edward. Ella lo miró sorprendida, él sonrió con aquella sonrisa que hacía a Bella delirar de amor—. No, porque ya lo somos. —Y la besó, la besó como la primera vez. Sintiendo que su corazón podía salirse en cualquier momento de su pecho. _

Edward no pudo evitarlo y lloró.

Lloró por lo estúpido y necio que había sido hasta ahora. Por no darse cuenta de la gran mujer que estaba a su lado. La necesitaba. Ella era parte de él.

— Bella… —dijo en un suspiro—. Te voy encontrar.

Y corrió.

Corrió en busca de su amor.

Pero todavía le faltaba encontrar algo más. A cada paso que daba sentía que la luz también se acercaba. La letra de una canción se le vino a la cabeza, una tonada que conocía muy bien. Empezó a cantarla mientras corría.

—_¿Quién es? —preguntó Edward._

—_¿Quién? —respondió su amigo._

—_Ella, la chica que está bailando. _

—_Amigo, hay muchas chicas bailando —dijo riendo Jasper con una botella de cerveza en su mano. _

_Pero para Edward, eso no era así. Era como si ella brillara con una luz propia. La veía moverse de una manera que lo embelesaba. _

—_Ella —especificó Edward apuntándola—. La más bella._

_Jasper dio una gran carcajada.— Yo que tú no pondría mis ojos en ella, Ed. _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendido._

—_A menos que quieras tener un balazo entre tus cejas. —Jasper bebió de su botella y siguió hablando—. Aquella chica que ves allá, no es nada menos que la hija del jefe de policía. _

_Pero eso a Edward no le importó. Con aquella música de fondo avanzó hacia ella con un único propósito: sería de él. _

_Poco a poco se metió en el centro de la pista. Estaban en el festival de la cerveza y todo el mundo parecía demasiado contento, quizá por el efecto del alcohol en su sangre. Avanzó hasta llegar a donde ella estaba y sin aviso alguno la tomó de su cintura y la acercó a él._

—_¿Qué haces? —inquirió ella riendo. _

—_Quería bailar contigo y eso es lo que estoy haciendo._

_Ella rió más fuerte y sin dejar de bailar le dijo:_

—_Eres muy atrevido, ¿no lo crees? Aunque… —Hizo una pequeña pausa para seguir susurrándole— me gusta. _

_Edward con aquella sonrisa que sabía no podría resistir, la miró. Se acercó más a ella y comenzó a cantarle la canción en su oído. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Alice se arrepentía una y otra vez de no haber contestado el celular. Si lo hubiese hecho, nada de esto estaría pasando.

_Dios, que esté bien_, pedía a cada momento.

—Cálmate, Alice. Lo vamos a encontrar. —le dijo Jasper todavía abrazándola. Tenerlo allí con ella era muy reconfórtate.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No quise decir lo que… eso. Yo…

—Está bien, Al. Yo también me equivoqué. —Jasper le dio un beso en su frente.

—No sé qué voy hacer si no lo encontramos. Él es… —Alice rompió a llorar nuevamente.

—Lo encontraremos, amor. Lo haremos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Edward siguió corriendo hasta que por fin logró alcanzar la luz.

Y cuando lo hizo, la realidad lo abrumó.

Y recordó todo.

El golpe, los vidrios estallando y los gritos.

El accidente.

Vio a miles de personas delante suyo y por más que gritaba nadie lo escuchaba.

—¡Bella! —gritó. Ella estaba con él en el momento del accidente. Siguió corriendo con el corazón en la mano, angustiándose por cada segundo que pasaba. ¿Dónde estaba ella?, ¿dónde?, ¿dónde? Se repetía esa pregunta sin cesar.

—¡Bella! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Sentía como cada segundo la separaba de ella. Y vio todos los autos destrozados, las personas llorando y la vio a ella.

Pero una fuerte explosión lo detuvo. Miles de llamas casi lo atrapan, pero él consiguió esquivarlas.

Y ahí… en medio de la calle… con sangre e inconsciente… estaba él.

—¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, Edward vuelve a mí! —gritaba Bella aferrada al cuerpo de él.

Edward no lo podía creer. Veía como aquel cuerpo todo magullado era el suyo. Y estaba muriéndose.

—Oh por Dios, mi amor regresa —pedía desconsolada Bella.

—Aquí estoy, amor —le decía él, pero ella no podía escucharlo.

Y lo comprendió. Supo que todas esas voces siempre fueron de ella. Y él volvió por ella. No podía abandonarla.

Alguien abrazó por detrás a Bella; era Alice. Su hermana estaba destrozada y al ver su cuerpo quedo aún peor. Al lado suyo estaba Jasper. Al menos estaba junto a ella. Su hermana no podía estar en mejores manos y agradecía por eso.

Pero no podía aguantar más. No podía ver a las personas más importantes de su vida sufrir de esa manera. Tenía que hacer algo.

—¡Ya estoy listo! —gritó sin saber muy bien a quien—. Necesito volver, devuélveme a ella.

Porque con Bella lo quería todo o nada.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía, y como sus pulmones dejaban de respirar. Un fuerte dolor lo atravesó, hundiéndolo en las olas del olvido. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco hasta dar su último respiro.

— Devuélveme a ella…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El tic-tac del reloj lo ponía aún más nervioso. ¿Cuánto se podían tardar?

Se paseó de un lado a otro comiéndose las uñas. Necesitaba demasiado uno de sus amiguitos, pero había prometido dejarlos. Ahora era una persona nueva.

El traje que llevaba puesto le incomodaba y el gorro que llevaba en su cabeza lo hacía sudar.

—Vale la pena —se dijo a sí mismo.

Reacomodó una vez más todas estas cosas hasta que por fin lo llamaron.

—Ya puede entrar, señor.

Y su corazón volvió a detenerse. ¿Qué estaría allí adentro?

Una de las enfermeras lo empujó hacia el final de la sala. Entró y la vi. La mujer que más amaba. Estaba en la camilla tratando de traer al mundo a su hijo.

Bella sonrió cuando lo vio entrar y estiró su mano en dirección a él. Edward se acercó a ella, besándola y acariciándola.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —comentó algo afligida por el dolor.

—Yo también —dijo Edward aferrándose a su mano. No sabía cuánto más aguantaría hasta que se desmayara.

—Una vez más, señora Cullen —pidió el doctor.

Y en una fracción de segundo la vida de Edward Cullen volvió a cambiar. Y como todo en su vida, las cosas más importantes de ésta venían sin siquiera haberlas imaginado.

El llanto del bebé lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Ahí estaba su hijo. Era hermoso.

Pusieron al bebé al lado de Bella y ella sintió como volvía a recuperar una parte que creyó perdida. Todo encajaba en su lugar.

Y Edward besó a Bella agradeciendo por esa segunda oportunidad que le ofrecía la vida. Por esa familia que estaba construyendo y por el amor que sentía.

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo mi nuevo OS que está participando en el concurso de FFAD, espero que les haya gustado :D Agradecerle enormemente a mi Beta que estuvo siempre ahí apesar de que el tiempo estuvo encima de nosotras, un abrazo enormeee para ti Patto.  
**

**Me encataria que me dijeran sus opiniones que me apoyen en las votaciones ;)**

**Sin más que decir me despido**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Para todos los que leyeron mi OS All or Nothing aquí les dejo el link en donde pueden votar por mi historia.**

**Apreciaría mucho/demasiado si votan :3 Sólo borren los paréntesis.**

**w(w)w . face(b) / ?fbid=333246733493575&set=oa.742723222437794&type=1&theater  
**

**Sólo tienen que darle mg en el comentario donde sale All or Nothing**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
